


Vibrators, Garters and Lace, oh my! [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Sex, Stanford, and a Sweetshop Podfics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decided a week ago that he was going to introduce Sam to the whole wide world of panty!kink. Now, now, Sam was staring at a box with lace panties sized for him, just in time for Valentine's Day. Now he just had to decide what to do with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrators, Garters and Lace, oh my! [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vibrators, Garters and Lace, oh my!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186005) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



 

 **Title:**   Vibrators, Garters and Lace, oh my!

 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Sam / Gabriel  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length:**   1:07:07  
**Summary:**  
Gabriel decided a week ago that he was going to introduce Sam to the whole wide world of panty!kink. Now, now, Sam was staring at a box with lace panties sized for him, just in time for Valentine's Day. Now he just had to decide what to do with them.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1186005/chapters/2419812)  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Sex%20Stanford%20and%20a%20Sweetshop/vibrators%20garters%20and%20lace.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZOGliTERYaHpwTEE/edit?usp=sharing)

 


End file.
